Fortuitous Passion
by iloveromance
Summary: Niles finds himself in a most unusual and very coveted situation with Daphne Moon, unaware of how it came to be. **Rated M*** Based on a short scene from the episode "The Impossible Dream"
1. Chapter 1

The room was dimly lit. The only light came from the old-fashioned crescent shaped lamp that sat on the nightstand and from the soft moonlight that cast a silver rod through the window and spilled onto the floor. His heart pounded as he lay on the brass bed, his head cradled by soft pillows. She'd told him that she would come back and he believed her. How could he not? Regardless of whether she knew it or not, he loved her more than anyone in the world.

The words she'd said to him; those oh so wonderful words might have been a lie, but he refused to believe it. She was an angel and a goddess- perfect in every way. So when she'd kissed him softly, his heart began to race.

"Is that it?" he'd asked. "You're leaving?"

"No…" She replied in that beautiful English accent. "That's not all. I am leaving, but don't worry. I'll be back. Just stay right here."

"W-when?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

Her answer was a sweet smile and a kiss. "I'll be back. Stay right here." she repeated. That was it, nothing more. And then, true to her word, she was gone.

So here he was, lying in wait for a goddess, an angel in a dimly lit room. But suddenly he realized that he'd been waiting much too long. Perhaps he'd underestimated her.

The thought nearly broke his heart. She was never coming back.

He sighed deeply, blinking back tears that stung his eyes. Damn… He should have known. But he'd hoped. Oh, how he'd hoped.

Reluctantly he rose from the bed and glanced out of the window.

Why hadn't he told her that he loved her long before now? Why? What was it that made him such a coward? If he'd told her how he felt and she rejected him, at least he'd know. But as it were he had no idea what she thought of him. And all he felt was loneliness.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and he turned in surprise when it opened. His mouth fell open in disbelief. The sight was so incredible that he had to blink to be certain that what he was seeing was real. He licked his dry lips, his heart pounding against his chest. It was as though he'd died and gone to heaven. For standing in the doorway, wearing a black French maid's uniform was….

"D-Daphne?"

"I'm sorry that it took me so long, Niles."

He ran his hand through his hair, staring at her in disbelief.

"Is something wrong?"

"Y-you called me _Niles."_

She grinned, making his heart beat faster. "So I did. But that is your name, isn't it?"

"O-of course, but-."

"I would think that in a situation such as this, it's better to call you by your first name than your formal name, don't you?"

"S-situation?"

"I'm sorry to sound so crass, because this is quite a romantic setting; soft light, the full moon, an incredibly handsome and sexy man… a brass bed… and we're all alone. And it's perfect for our first time."

"F-first time?" His words came out in a squeak.

"Well, it's our first time anyway. Never mind what you've done with other women."

"O-other women?"

She moved closer and kissed him, leaving his mouth burning with fire. "Forget about those other women, whoever they are. Tonight it's just you and I."

"But-."

She kissed him again, making her sexual intentions known. "Shall we get started?"

"I-um…"

Another fiery kiss followed. "Don't be nervous. Daphne won't let anything happen to you."

Those words… they were the same words she'd said to him at the Snow Ball...right before she'd broken his heart. "Y-you called me an _actor_." He blurted out.

"What?"

"At the Snow Ball… You called me an actor. But I swear, I wasn't…"

"Come on, we'd better get started. The night won't last forever."

Before he knew what was happening, she was unbuttoning his shirt. It slid down his shoulders and she took it in her hands tossing it aside.

"Now… let's get this undershirt off of you."

Her hands were around his waist, moving upwards and he dutifully raised his arms allowing her to slide the shirt over his head. The air hit his bare chest and he shivered. But it wasn't from the cold. It was from the touch of her hands on his body; oh the things she was making him feel. As her hands moved downward and she began to unbutton his pants, the room began to spin. Minutes later, he was completely free of his clothing; compliments of the goddess Daphne Moon.,

Dear God…

His heart was pounding so rapidly he feared that he might faint-if, in fact, he wasn't already dead and had ended up in the strangest, most wonderful heaven imaginable.

"Give me your hands."

"What?"

"Your hands."

"Oh…." Tentatively he reached out, shivering as she took his hands into her left hand and brought them to her lip. Her right hand produced a gold satin rope, which she began tying loosely around his wrists.

"W-wait, what are you doing?" He felt his hands moving toward the bed posts; first one... and then the other. "Daphne…"

She smiled, leaning to kiss his mouth yet again. "I'm just getting you ready. Now hold on tight."

"R-ready for what?"

But she didn't answer, choosing instead to continue tying his wrists to the bedpost. When his hands were securely bound, he watched in absolute awe as she peeled off her French maid uniform, piece by piece until there were no more articles of clothing to remove. His eyes moved up and down her absolutely perfect, porcelain body. How had he not been able to resist her until that very moment? And how had he come to that moment to begin with?

He looked into her brown eyes, getting lost in them almost immediately. "You're the most beautiful angel I've ever seen."

Tears filled those brown eyes of hers and she stroked his cheek with her fingers and then moved one finger down his chest. "Well, aren't you sweet? Thank you, Niles. And you are the sexiest, most handsome man in the world."

He was euphoric. No woman had ever said such things to him, and certainly not a goddess like Daphne Moon.

"Daphne, that's-."

She silenced him with a kiss. And then climbed onto the bed, positioning her body against his, as she looked deeply into his eyes. "It's the absolute truth. No more talking, all right? Now... let's get started."

"I-."

This time the kiss she gave him was sensual and filled with heat, slowly intensifying until he felt like he would shatter with need for her. But he didn't have to wait too long, for Daphne Moon was a woman of her word.

She began gently, guiding him until they found just the right position. And then it happened; he was making love to the goddess Daphne Moon. He could feel his body moving slowly back and forth, as though he were riding the waves in the ocean on a warm summer day.

It was heaven times infinity and although he wondered how it had come to be, he closed his eyes and gave into the passion, letting her be the guide and teach him everything she knew; and she knew a lot. He was a perfect student and after a short while did his best to show her what he'd learned.

"You're wonderful, Niles Crane; absolutely wonderful. " She whispered as he explored her body, and he smiled when she sighed contentedly, letting him know that he had pleased her.

Suddenly he no longer cared about how the magical moment had come to be, nor did he fear that it would end. It was an experience that he'd remember for the rest of


	2. Chapter 2

He felt as though he'd died and gone to heaven. Never in his life had a dream been so sweet. He kept his eyes closed in an effort to hold onto the feeling a little while longer. As a trained psychiatrist, he knew that once a touch of reality set in, the dream ultimately faded. What was the harm in trying to make it last?

He smiled and turned onto his side, anxious to return to the dream. But when he felt a soft hand moving up and down his back, he gasped lightly. A pair of soft lips trailed kisses where her hand had been. The hand moved through the back of his hair and his heart began to race as her hand moved to his cheek.  
Could it really be…? No, it wasn't possible. But he had to find out. He turned around, stunned when he saw her. She was in front of him, lying on her side, propped up by her hand on her head. And he was starting into her beautiful eyes.

"D-Daphne?"

She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "Good morning, darling. Did you sleep well?"

"I-I…Daphne?"

"Did I tell you how wonderful you are?"

"I-I don't…"

"Well, if I didn't, you are. You're a wonderful man, Niles Crane and that was the most wonderful lovemaking experience I've ever had. I hope it was all right for you as well."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _All right?_ It was incredible. But he couldn't bring himself to speak. "I-I…"

"It's all right. I'll try to do better next time."

His mouth fell open. "N-next time?"

"Well, yes. You want to do this again, right? I know I certainly do."

"O-of course, but-."

"Well, we won't worry about it now. Would you like some breakfast?"

"I-."

"You're sweet, even when you aren't saying anything. Now, let me get that breakfast for you."

She climbed out of bed, affording him a glimpse of her perfect body.

"You're beautiful." He blurted out. That was an understatement. She was an absolute goddess.

The robe she held in her hand dropped to the floor and she climbed onto the bed again, fitting herself against him. The kiss she gave him was smoldering and left him breathless. "I love you so much, Niles Crane."

"I-I love you too, Daphne."

"I know you do. You told me last night. Several times in fact. I've never cried so much in my life."

"I-I'm sorry. I-I never-."

"Don't be sorry. It was beautiful, hearing you say such lovely things. Now wait, here and I'll get your breakfast."

She slipped on her robe and was almost out of the door when he called to her again.

"Daphne, wait…"

She turned around and went to him. "Yes, Niles?"

"I-I'm a little confused." I-I don't… I mean… H-how…"

"Oh, I suppose you are a little confused."

"What happened? I-I mean I know what happened, but how…"

"I promise, I'll tell you the whole story as soon as I get back. Now just get some rest, all right?"

Even if he wanted to, he couldn't have protested. The kiss that she gave him told him that she was coming back soon. And he suddenly realized that he didn't care how he had gotten there. All he knew that it was the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to him. And he never wanted it to end.


End file.
